


Зеленое яблоко

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Взгляд, который не чувствует на себе Гарри Поттер.





	Зеленое яблоко

По утрам Гермиона пьет чай с молоком, деловито помешивая его против часовой стрелки. Ложечка тихонько позвякивает, ударяясь о края чашки. Гермиона не обращает внимания, ее палец скользит по строчкам учебника нумерологии, губы шевелятся, беззвучно проговаривая слова. К уроку она, разумеется, готова, но лишние несколько страниц никогда не бывают лишними.  
Рон и Дин Томас пьют тыквенный сок. Дин шумно отхлебывает из стакана и счастливо жмурится, запивая каждый кусок пирога. Рон же пьет без всякого удовольствия, словно по обязанности, хотя это, скорее, привычка, от которой ему и не приходит в голову избавиться. Но сок ему определенно не нравится, он терпкий, вязкий и какой-то мутный. Рон выпивает его залпом, морщится; в уголках губ остаются желтоватые капельки. Утерев рот, он вскакивает, будто распрямляется сжатая до отказа пружина, и тянет Гарри за рукав мантии - вставай, дружище, нам пора - но тот не реагирует.  
Рыжему не сидится на месте, а Гарри - сова, по утрам он чувствует себя потерянным, не хочет есть, разговаривать, шевелиться, а хочет спать и сливочного пива. От гула голосов голова у него идет кругом. Гарри зажимает ладонь между коленями и сидит с отсутствующим видом, уставившись в одну точку.  
Точка расположена на противоположном конце зала, за слизеринским столом. У точки маленький треугольный подбородок и острые зубы мелкого хищника. Сейчас хищник довольствуется большим зеленым яблоком, но менее опасным это его не делает.  
Яблоко сочно хрустит, и рот Гарри наполняется слюной.  
Из прострации его выводит саднящая боль в плече: Рон опять перестарался. Он длинный, неуклюжий и довольно сильный, но постоянно забывает об этом. Гарри дергается, шипит недовольно, но глаза проясняются, теряя сходство с тусклыми бутылочными стеклышками. Рон виновато разводит руками, всем своим видом показывая: прости, не хотел, так получилось. Гарри хмыкает, отвешивает другу шутливый подзатыльник - проехали, и, подхватив сумки с книгами, они вместе идут на занятия.  
Взгляд, провожающий его до дверей, Гарри совсем не чувствует.


End file.
